The Yule Ball
by tickle ur peach
Summary: Hermione didn't want to go to the Ball with Viktor. She blurted out by accident she was going with someone else instead.
1. Hermione's Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

**Author's Note:** Taking a crack at writing a HP fanfic for the first time. Currently reading Goblet of Fire and I'm loving it. Makes me ship Harry/Hermione even though I was originally a Harry/Ginny shipper. By the way, I watched the movies first before reading the books. I'm reading this series for the first time as well. :)

* * *

Hermione was studying in the library.

She was almost done with her Transfiguration homework which never took her a long time to do. As she was writing, Viktor Krum was eyeing her every now and then, Hermione noticed from a couple of tables down. When she would catch him, he'd hung his head down as if he was pretending to read a book he got from one of the shelves.

The bright witch still continued with her studies until the bell rang. Her stomach started growling and she forgotten that she was hungry earlier and was glad that dinner was next.

She was going to exit the quiet library and heard someone behind her speaking in a deep voice with a strong Bulgarian accent. "Um...excuse me?" There was a light tap on her shoulder and she turned around seeing Viktor Krum. "Herm-own-nee?

Hermione smiled kindly. Ignored the mispronunciation of her name that she frequently gets from him. That was close enough, anyway. "Hello, Viktor. What is it that you want?"

He gulped and it was obvious that he was nervous. "I-I vas wondering if you would like to go the ball with me."

"Oh...um..." She blushed. Never expected any boy to ask her out because of her being weird and a bookworm.

The stupid Quidditch player wasn't stupid at all when he sensed Hermione being uncomfortable. "It's okay if you don't want to..." He drifted off as if he was in pain to hear the rejection. Expected to hear it from her.

She but her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Viktor..."

His expression was disappointed and his eyes casted down to the floor.

Originally, Hermione really wanted to go to the ball with Ron. That fact would be surprising to others because of how they constantly fight. But deep down, there was something about him that drawn her to the youngest male Weasley. Even though he does act like a brat sometimes, but they're still friends. She wished he would ask her some time.

Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about her. That could be why. That would explain why they keep fighting. Hermione thought it was one of those things that opposites attracts. She knows how that works; she read it in books before.

Then, there was Harry. He seemed like a fine option. Like she and Ron, she's already friends with Harry.

But he did wanted to ask Cho Chang out.

However, Cho was dating that Cedric Diggory. Didn't he know that? Perhaps she should tell him because Hermione wouldn't want to have his get broken. If she did, then maybe they can be each other's dates for the ball.

"Are you going with anyone?" Viktor asked, looking back at her.

"Harry Potter." Hermione answered with such confidence and she hoped that would happen. It was only a thought she and Harry could be each other's dates for the ball. Now, she would have to let Harry know about Cho and ask him to go with her.

He looked down again and Hermione felt guilty. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry." She couldn't help, but to feel apologetic for him.

"That's okay, Her-my-ninny." Viktor slowly walked away from her then and she suddenly felt not that hungry anymore.

Hermione felt worse than being in guilt. She felt terrible for lying to him. But, hopefully, it wouldn't be a lie when she'll ask Harry. He'll just have to say yes. If he wouldn't, she doesn't know what to do. She'll just have to go with someone else. She can not go to the ball because that would give more reasons for Ron to tease Hermione about not having a date.

Well, I wouldn't have that problem if he would've asked me! She thought angrily as she went down for the Great Hall.

The only option was Harry. Hermione hates her stupid mouth for blurting out stupid words that she never meant. It's one of those things she regrets.

If everything would go to plan, going to the Yule Ball with Harry wouldn't be so bad.

Harry Potter was sitting at the common room at his usual place; on the chair by the crackling fire. Hermione walked inside further to the common room and joined him.

"Hey, Hermione," The famous wizard greeted her casually. He was reading some book about Quidditch. A wizarding sport he and Ron really loves, but Hermione doesn't understand it. Not only that, she hates flying.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione tried to be casual too.

For some reason, it was different to be around Harry. Maybe it's because what she was going to ask him. Earlier, she thought her plan was great, but now, it's awkward. It would be better if they would just find someone else to go with as a date instead of friends. Maybe she should have gone with Viktor and didn't lie to him. But, she was already with him in the surprisingly quiet common room. Everyone else was already in their dorms asleep. She was thankful that Ron was in his room and not with him. That would've been difficult then to ask Harry.

"Um...I was wondering..." She was stumbling over her words that made Harry's green eyes look at her with a raised eyebrow. Now she knows how Viktor felt. Everything was hot and even her hands were shaking. Gulping, she continued to ask the question. "Can you please go to the ball with me?" She didn't want to sound desperate, but in her ears, she thought she had.

"What?" Harry looked at her in shock. Hermione didn't blame him. She repeated her question and he finally got it. "Oh...er...I'm sorry, Hermione, but I was thinking of asking Cho Chang to the dance. Remember?"

"Harry, she's going out with Cedric Diggory."

His expression was tried to stay calm, but his eyes looked hurt and disappointed. "She...is...?" He asked slowly as if not believing what she said was true. Hermione wished it wasn't so she wouldn't have to see him so upset about it.

"Yes. I'm sorry," She stood up and the awkward tension grew and she felt like she no longer wanted to be with him. "If you don't want to go with me, that's okay..."

She was about to turn to leave, but Harry stood up also to stop her. "Wait," Her head faced him and forced herself to look at his eyes. Not anywhere else on his face, not even his scar, but only his green eyes. "We'll go to the ball as friends, right?"

Hermione tried to smile. "Of course." Hope was rising within her that he would actually say yes.

Harry said nothing then and was looking at her as if thinking about it. "That would give Rita plenty of evidence that we're dating."

She could care less about that so-called news reporter. "Let her spread lies," She rolled her eyes. "Only we know the truth, Harry."

Harry was thinking again and finally said. "Alright," Hermione felt her heart had skipped a beat and was soaring at the same time. A strange and an unique experience she never felt before. He smiled. "I'll go to the ball with you, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears and had to smile too. "Okay," All of her face felt red. But why? They're only friends going to the ball and it wasn't like it's a date or anything. "Thank you, Harry."

"No problem, Hermione."

She felt too jittery to spend any more time with him. She had to go upstairs to her dorm to get ready for bed quietly so she wouldn't disturb her other sleeping roommates and then got in the bed to sleep. She couldn't. Her eyes stared up at the dark ceiling for the rest of the night. Well, until they allow her to fall asleep.

The lie she told Viktor wasn't a lie anymore now.


	2. Ron's Reaction

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, you'll noticed some things are from the Goblet of Fire. I don't have a British accent so I can try to make the characters sound like that. I was so surprised at how many people put this story on their favorites and alerts just for one chapter. Wow! Thank you so much! :)

* * *

When Harry saw Cho Chang the next day, she was walking out of a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. His appetite for lunch had disappeared. He remembered Hermione's words about Cho was dating that Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. He knows Hermione well enough that she wouldn't lie to him. It was a true fact because Harry himself saw Cho and Cedric walking along together, hand in hand, and it was clear to him that they are dating. How could Harry have been so clueless about it? Maybe it was because he's been so distracted by the Tournament and asking who could be his date. Part of him wished that he wouldn't have told Cedric about the dragons and let him be in the Hospital Wing for weeks. But, no, he wouldn't wish for that to happen so badly. He was just hurt that someone else he had a crush on took Cho.

Hermione wouldn't be that bad of a girl for the ball. She's unlike any of those annoying giggling ones that always travel in packs together. Harry grew fond of her over the years and got used to her unlike some people did around the school. Her being a mudblood as Malfoy puts it has nothing to do with what he feels for her and their friendship. He doesn't care about that wizard blood stuff. Hermione Granger was one of the smartest witches he ever knew.

However, it had taken him aback when she asked if he would go to the ball with her. Why would she do that? Maybe she likes him? If she ever did, then she has been keeping that a secret quite well. There was something in Harry that made him feel he likes her too because of how she was always there for him when Ron wasn't. How much she cared for him and cared to help. Never believed any of those stories and rumors that Rita Skeeter had started. She always believed him and never doubted him. If it wasn't for her, he and Ron would probably still not talk to each other.

It felt great for Harry to have Ron back into his life again. It was miserable. He was sure Ron wouldn't mind that he and Hermione would be going together to the ball. He knew Ron was having bad luck to ask other girls and probably still was. If he did, maybe it would be wrong to tell him even though Harry would never rub it in his face. It's only Hermione. Their best friend. Perhaps he should wait until Ron would get someone. But how long would that take?

After seeing Cho and feeling slightly disappointed again, he went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. Fairy lights was the Fat Lady's password to open the portrait. He entered and saw Ron sitting in a distant corner ashen-faced with his little sister, Ginny. She sat him with him and talked to him in a soothing voice. The scene made Harry get curious and confused and joined them.

"What's up, Ron?"

Ginny explained that supposedly Ron asked Fleur Delacour - a veela from Beauxbatons and one of the Triwizard champions - to go out with him for the Yule Ball. It hadn't gone so well it looked like. Harry mentioned the issue about Cho and how he got it from Hermione, but couldn't add that she asked him to go to the ball with her.

"This is mad," Ron said. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone - well, except Neville. Hey - guess who he asked? _Hermione_!"

"What?" Harry said. He didn't know what to think now. Had Hermione rejected Neville so she could ask him for the ball?

"Yeah, I know!" Ron said, some of the color coming back into his face as he started to laugh. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff - but she told him she was going with someone else. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville...I mean, who would?"

"Don't!" Ginny said, annoyed. "Don't laugh-"

Harry thought it would be the best time to tell Ron and even Ginny. He didn't want him to get led to believe that Hermione wasn't going with anyone. He'll have to know sometime. "Actually, she_ is_ going with someone."

"You're kidding!" Ron looked like he didn't believe him for a moment. That detail caught Ginny's attention too to look at him. Ron turned his head to his sister. "Do _you_ know who she's going with?"

She sighed. "No, I don't, Ron. Even if I did, I would never tell you."

"Why not?" He looked offended.

"Because I know how you'd react."

"Whatever," He muttered then paid attention to Harry again. "Well, who she's going with, then? C'mon, spill it, Harry."

"Me."

Ginny was stunned, but managed to put on a small smile for Harry. However, her brother's face slightly fallen and looked like he was trying to make something out of Harry. As if he was wondering why Harry had just punched him in the stomach. Suddenly, Ron stood up which surprisingly put fear in Harry because of how he acted before. Out of instinct, Harry took steps back. Ginny looked like she would intervene if anything got ugly.

Harry couldn't help, but noticing how Ron's hands clenched into fists at his sides. He didn't see a problem. He thought Ron would be okay with him and Hermione. Why was he acting like this?

"_You_?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes, me. So what, Ron?" Harry didn't know why he was being defensive. He was more confused than anything.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and then he had run a hand through his red hair. "I-I just thought..." Harry noticed Ron gulping and it seemed like that was a struggle. He never even looked at Harry too as he spoke. "We weren't going to ask friends...that's all." His hands slowly unclenched.

"Oh...well..." He calmed down. "We never said anything. Never made an official agreement."

"I know," His eyes still didn't look back at his and that's what worried Harry. There was something else that's bothering him. Maybe it's because he got a date and Ron hadn't yet?

What else could Harry do for him?

"I could ask Hermione if she knows any other girls that are available."

"Maybe Eloise Midgen is," Ginny smirked, but even she looked in pain too like her brother. Harry instantly remembered that crush she had for him and wondered if it was still there. That could be why she was upset.

Ron ignored her. "Yeah. You go do that..." He walked away to the staircase and up to their dormitory.

Harry wanted to ask Ginny what was that all about, but she went up to her own dormitory too leaving Harry alone in the common room. Someone was walking behind him and he turned around seeing it was an equally confused Hermione.

* * *

The loads of homework was not something Harry had wanted. He wasn't in the mood. He thinks that somehow he and Ron were back on not speaking to each other terms once again. What he anticipated for was actually the Yule Ball which he never saw himself do. But that was when he had no idea how to ask a girl out for the ball. Hermione had fixed that problem for him. He wouldn't say she made anything worse because that was on Ron's part. He needed to deal with whatever issue that was bugging him. It was driving him and Hermione crazy that he's in one of his tantrums.

Nevertheless, Ron still tagged along with Harry and Hermione. He looked like someone had forced him to still be with them. He did look a bit uncomfortable being with them at times, especially when they would eat. They left the Great Hall after breakfast together and Harry sensed Hermione's annoyance when Fleur was talking about Hogwarts food and that would make her be fat. Ron was sluggishly following them, still brooding. Hermione ignored him and Harry learned to do that as well, but he really wanted to know what his problem was.

Someone had roughly brushed past at Harry's shoulder. It wasn't his surprise or a shock when the person was Malfoy. The contact did hurt Harry's shoulder a little, but he didn't want to rub it to show Malfoy a weakness.

"So, Potter," Malfoy said, looking prideful and smug. "I heard you and Granger are going together for the ball. Is that true? I didn't know you had a thing for Mudbloods."

Harry was ready to take his wand out at him, but Ron beat him to it with an angry expression on his face. If looks could kill, Malfoy would have been already dead.

"Hello, Professor Moody!" Hermione said loudly, waving to somebody over Malfoy's shoulder.

He jumped around, looking wildly around for Moody. He was still eating. "Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione said, scathingly, and she, Harry, and Ron went up the marble staircase laughing heartily.

On the way, Harry noticed how Hermione's teeth had changed from Malfoy's hex. They were all perfectly straight and clear white. No big teeth. She explained the change she wanted from Madam Pomfrey and how she got it to look like how she wanted.

"Your teeth looks nice," Harry and Hermione jumped a little when they heard Ron spoke for the first time since they left the Great Hall. They forgotten he was there with them. "Better, actually."

Harry had to exchange a glance with Hermione who did the same. She looked at their friend and told him. "Thank you, Ron."

Neither of them didn't know where that had come from, but anything was better when Ron started to speak again. Harry had a feeling this would be like when Ron thought he purposely put his name into the cup.

* * *

The next day, Harry was the first to be awake in his room. He changed and tried to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't disturb the others. They still had some time to sleep in. It was only Christmas Eve.

After getting dressed, he went down to the common room and some of the other Gryffindors were already there too, lounging around. He spotted Hermione and Ginny on chairs talking to each other and approached to them.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Hermione greeted him. "Ginny was telling me that Luna Lovegood can be a date for Ron."

That made things brighter for him. Maybe it would cheer Ron up a little. "Really? She will?"

"Yes," Ginny answered. "I talked to her and she wouldn't mind going with him even though it is rather late to ask. No one had asked her yet. Hopefully, my brother won't be stupid enough to say no."

"He won't," Harry assured. "I'll let him know."

"Who are you going with, Ginny?" Hermione countered her.

"Neville Longbottom," She sighed. "He's alright and nice and everything," Then she shrugged. "It's better than going with no one at all."

"But if you still didn't have anyone to go with, you would go with your friends, won't you?"

"Yes, but out of all of them, I'll be the only one without a date. I don't want to look like a loner."

"Good thing you have Neville, then," Harry told her for comfort. Ginny only shrugged again. "I'll go and tell Ron. He should be up by now."

Harry left the girls and returned to his room. Seamus and Dean were already gone and Harry thought he hadn't seen them in the common room. Though, he was only talking and focusing on Hermione and Ginny. He wasn't aware at all that either of them could have come down. Ron was already dressed and Neville was still asleep, slightly snoring.

"Ron, good news," Harry announced and Ron just looked at him in waiting. "You know who Luna Lovegood is, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows who Loony is, Harry."

"Right. Well, she doesn't have a date for the ball and she would like to go with you if only you'd ask."

He seemed to be speechless for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Me? Go out with _Loony_?"

"Yeah, but I reckon it's best not to call her that in front of her..."

Ron groaned and that irritated Harry.

"What?" He snapped.

"Luna is the least person I want to go with."

"Who else do you want, Ron?" Harry lost his patience with him. "All of the others are already taken. Either you go with Eloise Midgen or Luna Lovegood or no one at all. That's your choice."

Ron looked angry at him. Giving him the same expression he gave to Malfoy. Harry wasn't scared of him at all this time. "Why did you ask Hermione?" He demanded.

He narrowed his eyes. "_I_ didn't ask _her_, _she_ asked _me_."

The truth had paralyzed Ron into shock and his mouth fell open. Once it seemed to have finally sink in, there was hurt and rejection displayed on his face. It felt like hours until he had spoken again. "She...she asked..._you_?"

"Yes." Harry answered evenly.

After more minutes of silence ticked on by, Ron eventually uttered an "Oh" so quietly that Harry barely heard him.

Harry didn't know what to do or what to say. "Sorry..." He apologized lamely.

There was a different kind of silence filled between them: it was awkward. The boys stood in front of each other, avoiding to meet one another's eyes. Harry felt like he shouldn't ask this, but he was curious. And Hermione and Ginny would be too. The Yule Ball was tomorrow and Ron has no time to waste.

"Are you going to go with Luna?" Harry asked slowly, hesitant of his reaction.

Ron sighed. "If I have to..." Relieved washed through him. "I'll ask her."

"Good." He approved.


	3. The Yule Ball

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone down to the Great Hall together to get breakfast. However, a Ravenclaw approached to them and neither of the trio recognized her. But Hermione would occasionally see her walking along the halls with Luna Lovegood. They're best friends. Her name was Ramona Barclay, and like Luna, was a third year.

"Hello, Ramona." Hermione greeted while the boys just stared at her. She knows they don't know her at all, but would like them to be polite and acknowledge her.

"Hello, Hermione," Her brown eyes looked at the youngest male Weasley. "I'm supposed to tell you that Luna won't make it to the dance today, unfortunately. She's sick."

Harry was surprised and so was Hermione with her mouth being a little agate.

Ron sighed. "Seriously?"

Ramona nodded. "I'm afraid so. Luna thought she could make it, but the cold gotten worse overnight it seems and now she's at the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, my," Hermione gasped, her hand flew to her mouth then onto her heart. "What does she have?"

Ramona shrugged. "I don't know. Last I heard was only a soar throat," She looked at Ron apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ron, for the late inconvenience."

"Of course there is one..." Ron muttered with a frown, his eyes casted down, avoiding everyone. He entered the Great Hall alone with the three of them standing behind to watch him go.

Ramona's eyes looked concerned and apologized once again. "I really am sorry-"

"It's okay, Ramona," Harry told her. He saw Ron taking a seat with the rest of the Gryffindors. "Thanks for letting us know."

The Ravenclaw could only make a small smile before entering the Great Hall to sit with her house table. Harry and Hermione turned to each other then being completely lose and useless. They don't know what to do and Hermione felt more rotten than ever to ask Harry first instead of Ron. That's what she should have done. She felt like she was the one who broken Ron's heart twice. There was nothing neither of them can do about it now because it was too late.

_If only Ron hadn't waited for so long..._ Hermione thought, but even she couldn't bring herself up to blame Ron's procrastination.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned again. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do much at this point, Harry." She sighed and walked with her other friend beside her.

Harry and Hermione sat across from Ron while he was sitting in between Neville and Dean. He was looking down and haven't eaten a lot of his food. Only took a few bites and Harry believed he was already on his third glass of butterbeer. Neither Harry or Hermione was able to talk to Ron because they wouldn't know what to say. They wanted to make him feel better, but had no idea how in the situation he was in.

Hermione had something to discuss what she was pondering recently, but a nagging thought at the back of her mind told her it might not be a good idea. Ron looked like he's in one of those moods like he was when he and Harry were in that stupid fight.

"It's not that bad to go with your friends, Ron-" Hermione tried to comfort him, but he interrupted her staring at the couple annoyed.

"Even my _little sister_ got a date - and it's _Neville_! Out of all people!" He sighed in aggravation and purposely dropped his fork onto his plate. His elbows were on the table, his hands holding his down rubbing his head as if he was massaging it. "Maybe it's best not to go at all..." He mumbled.

"No, you should go, Ron," Harry insisted. "Whether you have a date or not, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"I don't know..." He shrugged, sighing. "I'll think about it, but I doubt I'll go..."

Neither of them pressured him into going to the ball for the remainder of that day.

Gryffindor Tower was where they mostly spent the morning and everyone was enjoying their presents. Then, they went to the Great Hall for lunch, and afterwards in the afternoon, Harry and the Weasleys had a snowball fight and Hermione just watched. When it was five o'clock, she said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.

"What, you need three hours?" Ron asked incredulously, watching Hermione and Ginny ignoring him and disappeared up in the stone steps into the castle. His distraction cost him to let George throw a snowball at the back of his head. He whirled being annoyed at the one twin.

"They're women, Ronald, incase if you haven't notice," Fred said and his little brother only narrowed his eyes to him. "They take _forever_."

"Who are you going with?" George asked him.

Ron's annoyance got replaced with depression; he avoided his brothers and Harry's faces, looking down at the sheet of snow on the Hogwarts grounds. "No one..." He barely spoke.

"Really?" George was shocked and so was Fred. "No one?"

Ron nodded and expected to receive teasing from the both of them.

"Sorry about that, little brother." To his surprise, Fred apologize.

He raised an eyebrow, unsure if he was telling the truth. "You are?"

"Yeah," George agreed. "The Yule Ball is one of the biggest events of this year and you don't have a date. Pity," His head turned to Harry. "What about you, Potter?"

"I'm going with Hermione."

"You and Hermione? Hm...that's interesting..." Fred said thoughtfully.

"What about our little sister?" George asked, eyeing both Fred and Ron to see if they know anything about Ginny's date.

"It's only Neville Longbottom." Ron said, clearly not bothered with him.

The twins looked relieved.

"Oh, well, that's good," George said. "Neville isn't a threat."

"Hah! Neville. A threat. As if!" Fred laughed.

Their snowball fight got turned into a break to talk about who was the twin's taking and other topics. Later, when it was seven o'clock, they ended their fight and went up to Gryffindor Tower to change in their own dormitory. While Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were changing into their dress robes, Ron just sat on his bed to contemplate whether or not he should go.

While Harry was done, he thought that he should fix his hair to make it look more tamed for a dance and less wild like he just woke up. It always looked like that and he tried to comb it, but there were no changes made so he gave up and let his hair the way it was. Harry observed himself in the mirror and didn't know why he was feeling anxious in his stomach and a bit jittery. It was only Hermione he was going out with. That's all. He should feel comfortable that his date was someone he knows, but he wasn't. He hoped that his feelings wouldn't ruin the night. And he wondered if Hermione was feeling weird like him.

Most of them were finished getting ready except for Ron who had just lied on his bed the entire time, staring up at the ceiling. Harry was so focused if he looked alright for the ball and was unaware if Ron did made the final decision to go or not.

"What are you doing, Ron?" Harry asked him.

Ron lifted his head to see him. "Maybe I won't go..." Then he laid his head back down onto the pillow.

"Why not?" Dean asked curiously.

"Just because..." He sighed.

"Don't be a party pooper," Seamus said. "It'll be fun."

Ron hadn't made a response.

When it was almost eight, they left except for Harry who was concerned for his best friend. Ron insisted he'll be fine and that he should have already been down there since he's a champion. Reluctantly, Harry did and knew the ball won't be the same without him.

The common room was filled with the boys wearing different colored dress robes and the girls wearing dresses. There were some dresses that Harry thought looked beautiful and ridiculous. He wondered what Hermione will look like when she'll come down or if she was already down. He hasn't seen so many people down at the common room all at once. He didn't want to push his way through the large crowd when he doesn't even know where she could be. He could only let his eyes search for her.

Finally, he saw Hermione approaching him with a smile on his face. At the moment, what he recognized was her frizzy hair wasn't like it always was; it was slick and shiny into an elegant bun.

"Getting a bit hot already, isn't it?" Hermione asked him. "We should go."

Harry let her go out of the portrait hole first and heard someone made a wolf-whistle at the both of them. He looked around to see who it was and found the Weasley twins smirking at him. It was one of them, Harry knew, but it was most like to be Fred. Or maybe even George. He turned his head back to Hermione and they start to head for the entrance hall. Just like the common room, it was filled with people and they were looking for their dates as eight o' clock was getting closer and closer.

He spotted Fleur Delacour looking stunning in robes silver-gray satin accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. Harry remembered when Ron had attempted to ask her, but got rejected and wished that she would have said yes despite her personality. The oak front doors opened and everyone turned to look at the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Viktor was at the front of the party and has a pretty girl wearing a green dress robe in tow. Harry didn't recognize that girl, but assumed she was in her sixth year. He couldn't tell if Viktor looked like he didn't want to be here or wanted to be with the girl. He caught the other champion's eyes either looking at him or Hermione for a split second.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called. "Champions over here, please!"

"C'mon, Harry," Hermione's voice snapped him out of his gaze and her hand grabbed his hand to pull him over to where their professor called them.

Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Harry and Hermione were the last in line which he didn't mind. He avoided Cho and Cedric as much as he could.

Until, Cho turned around to look around at them. "You look so beautiful, Hermione." She complimented.

Hermione kindly smiled. "Thank you, Cho. You do as well."

Harry chosen the time to fully observe what Hermione was wearing since everything that happened in the common room was such a rush. He hadn't properly appreciated how her dress looked. When he did, he swore he felt his heart had skipped a beat. She was wearing robes of floaty, periwinkle-blue material; her dress had accentuated her curves which he now noticed they existed. Unlike most girls, she had a touch of make up and not a lot that looks like it covered her entire face. It was like looking at Hermione in a whole new different light.

No wonder George or Fred made that whistle.

Hermione was certainly beautiful.

"You obviously think the same way too, Harry." Once again, she made him snap out of his trance and felt his mouth closing unaware that he had opened. He looked ahead, but at the corner of his eyes, he notice Hermione was blushing and squeezing his hand a little tighter. For some reason, he thought she had let go of his hand when they got with the other champions.

Once everyone else was settle in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall where the judges were sitting.

Since Hermione was with him, Harry seemed more confident of himself with every step he took. He wasn't even worrying about if he would trip over his feet. His eyes were looking at the tables searching for Ron, but he was nowhere to be found. He was probably still up in his room and on his bed doing who knows what. The hope he had for his friend's appearance had drastically dropped and was disappointed in him. Though, he did look forward to at the possibility he could show up at any time during the ball.

Harry took a seat that Percy Weasley drew out of him taking the hint.

"Hello, Percy," Hermione greeted him.

"Hello, Hermione. You're looking lovely for this occasion." Percy told her then he talked to Harry about how he got promoted and was Mr. Crouch's personal assistant; Harry could care less and it made things worse how smug he was about it. But to be nice and polite, he made small talk with him.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry after the conversation he had with Percy finally ended.

He glanced over at the other tables once more before looking at her. "He didn't really want to show up."

"Oh..." She stared down at her plate looking disappointed, but Harry thought there was more to her than just being disappointed. She seemed off and not like her usual self all night. As if Ron's absence wasn't the only the thing that was bothering her. "Chicken!"

For a second, Harry thought Hermione was losing her mind when she demanded that random food. From of her command, the meal appeared consisting of vegetables and a potato along with her chicken. Hermione looked at Harry with a smile understanding his confusion.

"How do you know to do that?" Harry asked impressed

"I saw Professor Dumbledore do it." She simply answered.

Harry ordered goulash, and when everybody got their food, they began to eat it. When dinner was over, it was time Harry was most nervous for - the dancing. Harry never thought of himself as clumsy of having two left feet, but didn't know anything about how to dance. He never practiced it without anyone. He really hoped Hermione would know at least something about how to dance.

When everyone seemed to have been finished with their meal, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. With a wave of his wand, all of the tables zoomed back against the wall leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn.

A gentle tug on his hand jerked him out of his stare and he looked at the person seeing it was Hermione. She told him that they were supposed to already go and Harry just realized that half of the champions were going their way to the brightly lit dance floor. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow mournful tune as they and the other champions with their partners danced.

Harry's hands shook as he carefully placed them on Hermione's waist. He watched himself as if he will do everything wrong. At the second he lifted his head to see Hermione, he somehow felt assured that he was doing everything right. She gave him a small smile while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They never felt so close before and the experience was new to the both of them. Harry's hands was feeling oddly sweaty all of a sudden and he can barely see Hermione's blush.

Harry felt much better when the faculty members and other students joined them and felt less like he was under the spotlight. Even dancing with Hermione made everything normal and comfortable.

They continued dancing until the song was over and Harry surprisingly found himself have a good time. It's not that he thought he wouldn't, but expected things would have gotten awkward being with Hermione.

As they went to an empty table, Harry was about to ask Hermione if she would like a drink, but didn't when he spotted Ron Weasley through the dancing people. He fixed his glasses to check if he saw him correctly and he did. The redhead was a few feet away from the entrance of the Great Hall's large doors. He was standing in ugly dress robes and was looking around as if he shouldn't have been at the ball.

"Ron is here." Harry said making Hermione's head turn to look for herself.

She walked forward to him with Harry right at her heels. Ron's head snapped at them and was stunned at Hermione's beauty.

"Hermione, you look..." He was too speechless for words and just let his eyes roam carelessly over her dress.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Ron!" She going her arms around him and her smile showed her honesty. Harry felt the same way about his friend's presence.

"Me too. We already got through the dancing so we can spend more time with you," Harry said. "What made you want to come?"

"I don't want to look stupid by being the only one not showing up," Ron answered as if it were obvious. His eyes look at Hermione. "I want to talk to you."

She exchanged a glance with Harry before responding. "Me? Why?"

"In private." He added, staring only at Hermione which made her and Harry at unease.

"O...kay, Ron."

Harry watched them leave the Hall together wondering what Ron could possibly want to talk to Hermione about.


	4. A Best Friend's Melt Down

**Author's Note:** I had trouble with this chapter. It didn't help that I lost inspiration, but I think I gained that back. Sorry to disappoint any of you, but this won't bash Ron. I like him too much to do that to him even though he is annoying me in GoF. I read an interesting article that's a JK Rowling interview; she thought Harry/Hermione should've ended up together. What do you think about that? :) Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

Harry still remained at his seat and wait for his friends to return. Anxiety was rising inside his stomach and he took a huge gulp of butterbeer to calm himself down. Harry has a bad feeling. Whatever Ron wanted to talk to Hermione about didn't seem it was good. Ron was serious for once and wanted to speak to Hermione in private.

That was rather odd of him.

And whatever his beef with him and Hermione as partners. That was odd too.

Ron was fine up until now. Harry would want him to be at his dorm room than possibly ruining what was a great evening at the dance.

Maybe Harry shouldn't have let Ron take Hermione somewhere. Of course he trusts him, but they're friends. Friends tell each other everything. Maybe he'll speak to Hermione afterwards. She seems more reliable than Ron and will give him the full truth of their conversation.

Harry watched the others dance along to the music played by the Weird Sisters. A large mixed group of Hogwarts and foreign magical schools (Durmstrang and Beauxbatons) looks quite strange, but for the occasion, it was right.

When he was on his third bottle of butterbeer, Hermione and Ron still haven't showed up. Unfortunately, Malfoy came up to him looking smug with Pansy Parkinson at his side. Had to make fun of him that Hermione rejected to make out with Weasley. Pansy laughed along with him when they finally went away.

It did bother Harry that they were gone for so long. How much did Ron need to say? Were they even talking at all? No. He would not allow Malfoy to get inside his head. The least thing Harry would do was to believe him, out of all people. Perhaps things gotten bad between Hermione and Ron. It wouldn't be the first. They always get into ridiculous and pointless fights.

What if Ron did something...horrible?

Impatient and worried, Harry got up and went to search for them. Wherever they could be. He would like to think they're near and haven't gone to the common room. He slipped out into the entrance hall and went to look in the rose garden.

Overheard an interesting conversation between Professor Snape and Igo Karkaroff. Snape told him off to go and Harry did not wanting anymore trouble. Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen and Harry gave a quick check inside the Great Hall to see if either of them returned. They haven't.

Harry went for the Gryffindor Tower, just incase. The dance was the only thing the champions had to do and he couldn't think of another reason he should stay there. It gotten lonesome without Hermione and Ron.

Before he could go there, the voice of Cedric Diggory was behind him. He turned around.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Yeah, Cedric?" Harry asked casually. He wasn't that bothered Cedric was Cho anymore. His main concern at the moment was Hermione.

"Listen - I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. Does your golden egg wails when you open it?"

"Yeah."

"Well...take a bath, okay?"

That so-called helpful tip was ridiculous to Harry. "What?"

"Take a bath and take the egg with you, you know? Have at it in the water. Help you think. Trust me."

Harry just stared at him.

"Actually, use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Gotta go. Want to say goodnight."

Cedric left and Harry went to the Gryffindor Tower thinking about Cedric's...odd advice? Bring the egg to the prefects' bathroom and take a bath? How could that help?

No such luck of finding Hermione and Ron. They must be at the Gryffindor Tower like Harry suspected. The Fat Lady and Vi were snoozing over the portrait hole. Harry had to yell "Fairy lights!" before he woke them up, and when he did, they were extremely irritated. He climbed into the common room and he got worried and concerned.

His heart broke at the sight of Hermione...crying. Harry finds himself wanting to kill Ron.

"Hermione?" Harry gently called her name approaching the chair near the fire.

Hermione was sniffing and wiped her tears away. Harry moved a chair closer to hers and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"R-R-Ron h-h-hates me!" She blubbered.

Something must have really went down with her and Ron to make Hermione worried that someone hates her. She usually don't care what others think of her; that's what Harry likes about her. Always keeps her head held up high not being a snob, but being confident.

"What happened, Hermione?" Harry asked still gentle. "What did Ron say?"

She sniffed again. "He was mad that I was using you just to get rid of Viktor. Called me a rubbish friend! I know what I did was wrong and told Ron that I wanted him instead and he got even madder at me and didn't let me explain. I couldn't say how I really feel about him because he just blew me right off!"

"You were using me...?" Harry asked confusedly not feeling hurt at all.

"I-I...I guess I did," She wept some more. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I'll understand that you're offended and angry-"

"No, Hermione, I'm not," Harry told her. "But why did you tell Viktor you wanted to go with me? Why not Ron?"

She calmed down a little at his reaction. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking. You're the first one to pop inside my head. I'm sorry, Harry-"

"Don't apologize, Hermione," His lips curved into a smile. "We had fun at the dance together, didn't we?"

Hermione smiled too as a few tears slide down her cheeks. "Yeah. A great time. You were a pretty good dancer."

He laughed at that. "Yeah, right. I had no idea what I was doing. I just followed you. You're better at it than I was."

She blushed.

It took an enormous amount of self-restraint not to kiss Hermione right then and there. It surprised him to feel this way about Hermione. A feeling he never experienced before with his best friend. The problem about the urge to kiss was he didn't know if she does feel the same way about him. The answer was she's obviously not. She's still into Ron despite the ugly fight they had.

The only other thing Harry wanted to do was to be there for her. He was doing a good job of that.

"You okay?" Harry asked with concern.

"Yes," She acted like she was too; more relaxed and calmed down. "Thank you, Harry."

Hermione rose from her seat to kiss Harry on his cheek. A tingling sensation spread through him at the contact. He didn't have enough time to see her reaction of that because she walked upstairs to the girls' dormitory.

Harry went upstairs to his own room and found Ron was lying on his bed in his pajamas nicely asleep. It angered Harry more than anything to see Ron like that. Harry went to his bed to grab a pillow and repeatedly hit Ron's head with it until he woke up.

Ron instantly got up and Harry stopped. He directed a livid glare to him. "What the hell, Harry? What was that for?!"

"You're such a git, Ron! You made Hermione cry! You realize that, right?" Harry fumed.

"Yeah, so what? You know how girls are, Harry. They're overly emotional." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I don't care how they are. Hermione has feelings and it would be best for you to apologize," Although, considering how Hermione and Ron were now, an apology probably wouldn't do much to fix the mess. "Give her a break, Ron. She made a mistake-"

"You're not mad?" Ron asked in shock.

"No, of course not. I have a lot of things on my mind. I don't need you to be acting like this towards Hermione."

"Well, sorry that I'm making everything worse for you," He gritted and laid back down on his bed. "Ruining yours and Hermione's perfect lives. Go on and be careful for the next task. Wouldn't want Hermione to get more worried over your death."

Ron turned around to his other side not wanting to speak to Harry anymore.

"Yeah, maybe you should have been the Hogwarts champion instead of me," Harry sneered thoughtfully. "And be famous and have no parents and have dark wizards after you and live with the Dursleys. Oh yeah, Ron, my life is really perfect."

Harry got annoyed while he was changing out of his dress robes into his pajamas. Then he went into bed having a difficult time to sleep. He wondered if Hermione had it easier falling asleep than he did.


End file.
